


Wycome Overun

by Hoehoehoelt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Quest: Protect Clan Lavellan, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/pseuds/Hoehoehoelt
Summary: What went wrong? Adair had been sure Cullen would have been able to protect his clan from the red templars invading Wycome.He had been wrong. And now he was all alone.(Author's note: HI YES MY HEART IS SHATTERING INTO PIECES. I JUST FINISHED THE MISSION TO GET THE RED TEMPLARS OUT OF WYCOME, BUT I ACCIDENTALLY GOT MY CHARACTER'S CLEAN KILLED IN THE PROCESS. I'M SO SAD JESUS CHRIST.)





	1. Chapter 1

_"As the city fell into madness, we were forced to retreat. The remaining forces of Wycome did not pursue us. But fell upon Clan Lavellan in their rage. I regret to inform you that the Dalish Clan was entirely destroyed."_

 

He couldn't breathe. Adair clutched the report in his hands, reading that one paragraph over and over. It couldn't be true, could it? His clan wasn't dead. They couldn't be...

 

He hadn't even realised how long he had been staring at the report, until he heard a timid "Inquisitor?" Come from Josephine.

 

He looked up, his eyes wide and shining with unshed tears, and his mouth slightly agape. He closed it, and tried to find something to say, but nothing came to mind. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But he just...Couldn't. He felt cold and numb.

 

He swallowed, before nodding and placing the report on the table. He had nothing to say. Too many things were rushing through his head. Mostly; "Where did I go wrong?".

 

He took a shuddering breath, before forcing himself to ask about any missions that needed doing. Even though he was looking down at the Fereldan map, trying to find anything to do, he could still see Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine exchanging concerned looks.

 

He tried to ignore them, and instead focused on the place marker by the Fallow Mire. He remembers seeing something about that one...Missing soldiers? If he couldn't save his clan...He might be able to save them. He pointed to it, and spoke as steadily as he could.

 

"There. I'll gather a party and some supplies, and we'll leave immediately".

 

Afterwards, he turned and walked out. A single tear slipping down his cheek as soon as the door shut behind him. He couldn't cry now. Not when there was work to be done.

 

He could break down later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our team arrive at the Fallow Mire, and they notice something seems off with their dear leader, but can't quite pin point what.
> 
> Until, that is, something goes wrong.

From the moment Adair walked up to each of their respective quarters to tell them they were about to leave for the Fallow Mire, red eyed and sniffling, Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra could tell something was off.

 

Normally, when they were in the wagon heading down the mountain, Adair would chat endlessly to Varric, flirt with Dorian, or ask Cassandra about Nevarra.

 

But instead of doing all that, he was...Quiet. He just stared at the wooden boards of the wagon with vacant eyes. Now and again he would come to his senses, look around, then turn away to wipe his face when he thought no one was paying attention.

 

To say the least, Varric was suspicious. And worried. But when they stopped for the night and he and Adair went hunting for something to cook, he tried to ask what was wrong. Adair of course said nothing and tried to change the subject to Bianca, and Varric allowed it. He wasn't going to push the kid.

 

The next day though, they were perhaps an hour away from the Fallow Mire when things got hairy. Their wagon was attacked by Red Templars all of a sudden. No one was hurt when they all got flipped out, but they were definitely going to be bruised in the morning.

 

Adair wasted no time in throwing up shields around them to give them all a constitution boost. And they all set off attacking them. Dorian with his fire, Cassandra with her sword and shield, hacking and slashing at them, and Varric with Bianca, shooting at them when he saw an opening.

 

He was vaguely aware of Adair behind him, but he didn't see the Red Templar warrior getting past him until he heard Adair scream. It wasn't a pained one though. Like he had been bit. It was...Angry. Filled with fury. He turned around to help pick the guy off, when he saw Adair slam his staff into the ground, and...Basically fry the guy from the inside out. Lightening came crashing down from the sky, and the Templars agonised screams wasn't something Varric was going to forget anytime soon...

 

When it was over, Adair was panting heavily, eyes wide and pupils fully blown from anger. After that display of making barbecued Templar, it was...Kind of terrifying. He seemed to come back to himself a few moments later though, and tried to calm his breathing, now staring at the ground again. Varric didn't think anyone was going to say anything, but they were all thinking the same thing.

 

Adair had never done something like that before.

 

Never flew off the handle like that. Never killed someone out of anger. It had always been out of necessity or to protect someone. And sure, it had been that both times, but any other time he looked remorseful. Like he could have done something. The others usually teased him for it, but Varric betted they would prefer that over killing out of hate.

 

But Varric wanted to know  _why_ he was so angry at them. Other than the obvious reasons, of course.

 

He decided he would question it later though, being pulled out of his thoughts by Dorian starting to fuss over Adair. Turned out the Templar had gotten too close for comfort and sliced his cheek a little. Adair was trying to smack his hand away and tell him it was fine, but Dorian was having none of it, and insisted on Adair letting him heal it. Adair agreed, wanting it to be over. He never did like getting fussed over.

 

They had a long day ahead of them once they fixed the cart with magic, and made it to the Fallow Mire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at the Fallow Mire, but Adair seems oddly desperate to get a move on.

It hadn't taken them that long to get the wagon back up and running again, but they had to ditch it again as soon as they hit the marsh of the Fallow Mire. Thankfully, the first encampment wasn't too far away. Scout Harding was going to be there to give them a status report, then she would most likely send a Raven back to Skyhold to inform Leliana that they had arrived.

 

When they finally got there, they were all soaked through to the bone. It was raining heavily, and Varric was starting to regret his decision to not wear a jacket. Maybe they would be able to find one in an abandoned house? He wasn't too worried about himself though. Nor Cassandra, actually. She was a tough Nevarran, after all. The cold wasn't likely to harm her.

 

No. It was Adair and Dorian he was most concerned about. They didn't have armour. Not really, atleast. Sure, they had the odd metal plate here and there, but that was it. Other than that, they just wore robes that enhanced their magical abilities. Robes, that are really easy to get wet since they're just fabric. Dorian grew up in Tevinter, which to Varric's knowledge, was almost always hot. And Adair grew up in the Free Marches like Varric himself, but it never really rained there. Or got cold. Unless you went high up into Sundermount.

 

Varric looked between Dorian and Cassandra. They were all tired and cold from the two day journey jusy to get here, and just wanted to rest for a little while before heading out. Their dear Inquisitor though...Seemed eager to get out into the Marshland to find the missing soldiers.

 

After he had finished talking to Harding, Adair walked over to them and told them that they would be leaving immediately. Naturally, Dorian objected.

 

"Don't you think it would be best to head off later? How are you not freezing to death right now?" Dorian seemed genuinely bewildered. Honestly, so were the others. Whilst they were shivering but trying not to show it, Adair looked...Fine. In fact, he snorted and placed his hands on his hips. That wasn't good...He only did that when he was prepared to get defensive.

 

"Maybe because I've been living in the mountains for a while. You have been too, Dorian. Now come on, can we please leave? Those soldiers are stuck with these Avaar guys, and who knows how much longer they're going to last." Adair really wanted to leave. In fact, he wasn't leaving any room for questioning. That really wasn't like him. He always asked their opinions, and listened. If it made sense, he would agree. Resting for a while definitely made sense, but he refused to even hear it. So since no one else was going to ask...

 

"Look, kid. Sparkler's right. We should stay for a while. If they've survived this long, a couple more hours aren't going to hurt. I know you want to save them, and believe me, I do too! But rushing in head on isn't a good idea. Besides, I think we've got another problem. Concerning you."

 

Adair's ears twitched at this, and for a split second, Varric swore he saw something akin to fear flash in his eyes. But atleast Varric's reasoning had caused him to drop his arms to his side. It meant he might listen...And instead of leaving the kid in suspense any longer, he gestured around them.

 

"This entire area is water. You use one spell of yours, and we're all dead. Is there anything else you can use?" Varric knew that wasn't what he wanted to say, but perhaps right now wasn't the best time to be interrogating Adair on his sudden mood swing. And atleast it would cause Adair to take a break to re-plan this whole operation.

 

In fact, Adair looked a bit...Sheepish. Like he had completely forgotten what happened when electricity and water met. He looked to Dorian, who nodded in return. Huh...Damn mages and their silent conversations. They kind of stared at each other for a few seconds, before Adair sighed and held up his hands in surrender.

 

"Alright, alright. That's...A good point...So I guess we'll be staying here at camp for a little while whilst I try to figure this out. Dorian, could you help me?" Adair had finally given in. Varric did make a convincing case. He didn't want to accidentally hurt his friends...Sure, he could absorb the left over electricity before it even touched his friends, but it would hurt him in the process. It's a good thing he had been learning the way of the Rift Mage before this, and he knew basic elemental magic, so perhaps...Yes. they would be fine.

 

Dorian looked like he wanted to argue again, probably giving some excuse about needing his beauty sleep and taking a quick nap, but one puppy dog eyed look from Adair had him melting, and he agreed to help him out with his spells. He most likely just wanted Dorian's opinion on what would be more useful. Okay...Atleast that was sorted. So with that, they all went into their respective tents. But since Dorian was with Adair...Maker, it meant he would be sharing with Cassandra. He just hoped the Seeker wasn't going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to find my own writing style, and I think I'm sorta figuring it out???
> 
> It is very to the point, and I don't know how people feel about that, but please let me know in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian, being the awesome and concerned person he is, manages to get Adair to open up.

Adair and Dorian were pretty much silent. Very unusual for them. When they were together, Adair would always ask some form of question about Tevinter, or they would flirt with each other back and forth. Now...Adair was just reading his spellbook and pointing out one every now and then to hear what Dorian thought.

 

Dorian was getting bored, and concerned. He wanted to know why Adair was acting like this. So he took the book from Adair and held it out of reach. Adair frowned and tried to take it back, but Dorian just threw it over his shoulder. Adair wasn't going to be too happy about that, he thought, but then again, Adair didn't look particularly happy anyway.

 

He gave Adair that look which meant he wanted him to listen to him, and Adair sighed and crosses his legs, waiting for Dorian to start talking. He just wanted to get a new skillset set up so they could get moving, but of course it wasn't going to go be that easy.

 

Dorian cleared his throat, before beginning. "Adair, you've been...Acting off lately. Ever since we left Skyhold. What happened? Did you and Solas have a spat again?" He attempted to be humourous, knowing how grumpy Adair got when Solas and he had an argument. Which didn't happen often, but when they did, they were  _viscious._

 

Adair didn't answer. Not at first, anyway. He just bit his lip and looked down, reaching up to play with the pendant around his neck that Keeper Deshanna had given to him. Something to keep her with him before he went off to spy on the conclave. He could feel his eyes getting wet again at that, and he opened his mouth to speak, only managing to whisper it.

 

"My clan..."

 

"Your clan?" Dorian raised an eyebrow in confusion. What about them? The last time Adair had spoken with him about them, he said Cullen was going to protect them from the Red Templars in Wycome...Oh.

 

It dawned on Dorian all of a sudden, and his eyes widened slightly. Adair...Lost his clan...He wasn't sure what to do. What do you say to someone who just lost their entire family? So instead of saying anything, he pulled Adair to him instead. Adair didn't try to resist. Instead, he allowed it and buried his face into Dorian's neck, gripping onto the front of his robes. They just embraced each other at first, before Adair took a breath, and then let it turn into a broken sob.

 

It broke Dorian's heart to hear. His strong Adair, finally letting it all out instead of continuing to bottle it up. Once Adair started to cry though, he felt like he couldn't stop. It had been two days, and he missed them so much. No more letters from the Keeper. No more flowers pressed inside from the little ones. The children he helped raise until he had to leave. They were all gone...Before, he could deal with being seperated from them. Since he knew they would always be there to go back to...Now...That was no longer possible...

 

If they had to stay like that the entire night, Dorian would. Whatever it took to help Adair feel even a little bit better. Adair didn't cry for much longer though, exhausting himself without even knowing it. He pulled back from Dorian and looked away again, quickly trying to wipe his face. He couldn't seem weak. He was the leader of the Inquisition, after all...

 

Dorian refused to let this be however, and pulled Adair to him again. But this time, he kissed him. Adair had helped him when his Father came knocking. Dorian had wanted to kiss him then, but never did for fear of accidentally making Adair hate him. But now...Well, Adair seemed surprised at first, but he allowed it. He even returned it, desperately reaching around to grip Dorian's back and pull him closer.

 

If this was going to another way of coping, Dorian was more than happy to let it happen. Once they were done though, they would have to discuss what this would be. If Adair wanted to, that is. He hoped Adair would allow him to be there for him. Allow Dorian to love him.

 

 

Varric turned to Cassandra and smirked, having went out briefly for some air, and he saw the shadows of Adair and Dorian rather close. They had forgotten to turn off the lantern, so it was practically a show for all of the soldiers in the camp to see. He chuckled quietly and shook his head, before heading back inside.

 

"I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon, Seeker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so fast lmao. I'm just having trouble with inspiration recently, and this chapter was kinda forced.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Now, I'm gonna go cry lmao,,,,
> 
> And basic idea, Adair is running away from his problems, becomes reckless, and ends up spilling about it eventually.
> 
> Gonna be a fun ride lmao.
> 
> Ao3 won't let me out the chapter thing
> 
> Like 1/?
> 
> So don't believe it. There are gonna be more chapters <3


End file.
